Sans repère
by ellyna
Summary: Pas vraiment de résumé concret en faite... Jack retrouve quelqu'un qui lui est cher...


Pirates des Caraïbes :

Auteur : Ellyna * ali19@free.fr *

Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, sauf Erin, qui est sortit tout droit de mon petit cerveau !!_

Résumé : B_ah, y en a pas vraiment, à part que ça se passe juste après « Pirates des Caraïbes : la malédiction du Black Pearl », quand Jack retrouve quelqu'un qui lui a été cher._

Note : _Première fois que je m'essaye à une fic sur « Pirates des Caraibes » donc vous attendez pas à un truc très fameux !! J'espère que l'auteur de «_**Damné pirate**_ » ne m'en voudra pas que j'ai repris (rien qu'un peu ) son histoire de bébé !! C'est ça qui m'a inspiré !! Des tits reviews seront toujours les bienvenue !! __(Welcome in my sweet homme !! niark niark!!"_

*****Chapitre 1 : « Bébé… »

« C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow… pas Jack Sparrow… mais CAPITAINE !! »

            Jack Sparrow, en bon pirate, essayait de se défendre le mieux qu'il pouvait contre l'un des siens, mais un de la pire espèce : Le capitaine Dick Ruane, un œil vert, l'autre bleu, une cicatrice coupant son sourcil droit en deux, et le teint basané par le soleil et l'air iodé, un pirate quoi. Mais un pirate qui tenait Jack Sparrow et ses hommes prisonniers et tout ça parce que ce dernier avait osé le doubler une fois de plus… qui s'était avéré aussi une fois de trop.

La lame de Ruane, se baladait au gré de son propriétaire, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Sparrow.

« …non non non Jack… je te rappelle une chose : tu es ATTACHE, et moi j'ai une arme, alors arrête de faire ton malin quelques minutes… »

Et un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ruane, un espèce de jeux entre-eux. Jadis les deux hommes avaient fait équipe ensemble, et c'est pour ça que Jack savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, juste lui faire la leçon avant de lui piller son trésor. De toute façon, si Ruane l'avait doublé, Sparrow aurait exactement fait la même chose, alors aucunes raisons dans faire tout un plat. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il appréciait s'être accrocher au poteau du mât supérieur avec ses hommes.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Dick » marmonna Sparrow

« Ouaih des plus fêlés des pirates, j'crois que t'es le pire… Bon les gars visitent des cales de ce très cher CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW… » cria-t-il à ses hommes en allongeant ses derniers mots, puis se tournant vers Sparrow il lui dit ironiquement « Content cap'taine… »

Ce dernier acquiesça la tête, et marmonna :

« Je le serais encore plus quand tu m'auras détaché… »

« Minutes papillons !! Je veux d'abord voir ce que t'as de beau dans tes calles… histoire de compenser le salle coup que tu m'as fait !! »

« Mais quel sale coup ?? » demanda le capitaine d'une voix mielleuse

« Fais pas ta fine bouche !! Encore t'as de la chance je te laisse ton navire… après tout tu lui as couru après pendant pas mal de temps… j'suis pas aussi pitoyable et égoïste que j'en ai l'air… quoi en tant que pirate je devrais…non ?? »

Le pirate ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux, avant de les relever, un rictus sur les lèvres

« Peut être Dick… peut être… »

Dick allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais ses hommes re-sortirent des cales, butin à la main, un butin constitué de galions, vaisselles et objets luxueux, rhum et autre… Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Dick, quand il aperçut le butin, et se tournant vers Jack il le remercia d'une révérence humoristique :

« Merci beaucoup Jack… au plaisir que tu me doubles une autre fois… au faites, il y a une rumeur qui passe… »

« Une rumeur… mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'apprend rien… les rumeurs c'est fait pour passer… »

La lame se replaça au niveau de son visage

« Attention Sparrow… je veux être gentil avec toi… ne me le fait pas regretter… »

« Alors soit gentil avec moi, et dit moi c'est quoi cette rumeur !! »

« Comme quoi un fantôme serait revenue… »

« Me parles pas de fantômes, j'ai eu le compte avec le Black !! »

« Tant pis pour toi !! BON LES GARS, ON RENTRE A LA MAISON !! Au plaisir mon vieux !! »

Et sur un dernier sourire, baissant son arme, il sauta sur le quai de son bateau, laissant Jack et ses hommes attachés.

« Dick, t'oublies pas quelque chose… DICK !!!! »

****Tortuga****

Jack venait de débarqué à Tortuga avec ses hommes, l'endroit rêver des pirates, où la marine anglaise était trop occupé à faire autre chose, qu'a les arrêter. Femme, alcool, et nourritures à flots, endroit où les rumeurs allaient de bon train, on aurait même pu ouvrire un magasin de cartes conduisant normalement à un trésor. Les hommes se séparèrent se donnant tous rendez-vous le lendemain à midi sur le quai. Jack accompagné de deux de ses plus fidèles matelots Tesh et Lenson, bien qu'aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de ce brave Will, ce dernier devait certainement être en train de préparer son mariage avec Elizabeth, mariage où le pirate était cordialement invité. 

Ils atteignirent la taverne du _No sOuL, _histoire de se bourrer la gueule et de ne pas finir la nuit tous seuls. Après avoir salués quelques connaissances, les trois hommes s'assirent à une table, dehors, et commandèrent une bouteille de rhum.

Jack roulant une cigarette, repensa quelques instants à ce que lui avait dit Dick, pensé qui s'envola rapidement, quand une grande blonde, au décolleté plongeant et au sourire angélique les rejoint à leur table…la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Quand Jack se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une des chambre de la taverne, en compagnie de la jolie blonde, qui dormait encore… Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heure du matin, le pirate se rhabilla à grande vitesse, avant d'attraper une bouteille de rhum, encore pleine, qui gisait dans la petite chambre. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il dévala rapidement les marches des escaliers, et se retrouvant dans la cour, il respira l'air marin, tout en buvant une gorgé du liquide brûlant, rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée ! Apercevant une forme familière couché sur un des banc, Jack s'avança et reconnu Lenson, qui avait probablement passé la nuit à boire. Le secouant d'une main énergique, son matelot ouvrit de petit yeux :

« Allez Lenson, finit de traîner, ma dit pas que t'a passer la nuit à picoler…mon vieux y avait plein de jolie filles !! »

Se levant avec l'aide de son capitaine, Lenson marmonna :

« Mouaih… en tout cas on a beau dire que l'ennemi de l'homme c'est l'alcool, mais Dieu dit : 'aimes tes ennemies' alors à la tienne mon frère !! »

« Ouaih, et ben tu deviens trop philosophique quand tu bois… c'est mauvais pour toi… allez on va faire quelques pas, histoire de te dé-philosopher !! » répondit-il avant de se resservir une rasade d'alcool

Les deux hommes marchèrent quelques temps, en chantant des chanson typiquement pirates, histoire de combler les trop longs silences. Soudain quand ils arrivèrent vers le port, un cris féminin les fit s'arrêter, pas un cris qui voulait dire 'sauvez moi' plutôt un cris de surprise, suivit d'un 

« Lâcher moi… »

Cette voix fit dresser les oreilles de Jack, il connaissait ce ton et ce timbre, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui il appartenait. Tirant son matelot, il s'approcha de la scène, mais il ne pouvait voir qu'un vieux pirate de profile, la propriétaire de la voix était caché par les cargaisons qui s'accumulaient sur le port :

« Petite idiote, on avait conclu un marché !! » criait le pirate en la secouant de plus en plus fort, ce qui permit à Jack de la voir

Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques instants, ne pouvant pas en croire ses yeux, mais soudain son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dont la majorité des cheveux étaient retenue par un bandeau rouge, mais quelques mèches, brune, en sortaient. Ses yeux foncé par le khôl, empêchait de distingué correctement leur couleur, mais le pirate savait qu'il était noisette. Portant une grande veste qui lui tombait au genoux, une chemise blanche en dépassait, et un sabre se balançait autour de sa taille à coté d'un pistolet à poudre. Elle avait également un pantalon et une paire de botte, une vraie pirate quoi…

En la voyant, un mot s'échappa de sa bouche, plutôt un nom :

« Erin… »

Ce qui n'échappa à Lenson :

« Tu l'as connais… »

Pour sur qu'il l'a connaissait, il l'a connaissait mieux que quiconque, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il connaissait les moindres recoins de sa peau, ses moindres cicatrices morales ou physiques. Toutes ses réactions lui étaient familières et il pouvait les deviner à l'avance, et tout ça même après trois ans d'absences… Trois ans, où il s'était demander si elle vivait encore, où elle vivait, mais de toute façon s'était une pirate, comme lui, et elle n'avait pas d'adresse directe. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble, bout de chemin qui aurait pût continuer plus longtemps, si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de vengeance… vengeance d'un capitaine que Jack avait rencontré peu avant, et comme à son habitude Jack, n'avait pas résisté à faire son malin, laissant le capitaine et son équipage sur la paille, ce dernier s'était donc vengé sur Erin… qui était certainement parti pour se venger. Il était déjà en train de s'embrouiller, plus la surprise de la revoir, que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité…mais une chose restait clair pour lui…Bébé… 

« Tu vas me rendre mon argent tout de suite !! » criait le vieux pirate

Elle dégaina soudain son sabre du fourreau, le pointant sur l'homme :

« On t'a jamais dit qu'un pirate ne tenait jamais sa parole !! »

« Nous avions un marché !!! »

« Que j'ai rompu !! » répliqua-t-elle

Jack, réfléchit soudain au quart de tour et cria :

« Besoin d'aide… »

« Pas la p… »répondit-elle

Mais le voyant elle s'arrêta brusquement, bouche grande ouverte, baissant la lame. Le vieux pirate en profita, et il attrapa un sac de toile, visiblement bien remplit, qui gisait à côté d'Erin et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, sautant dans sa barque. C'est à ce moment qu'Erin se re-saisi, mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà enfui à grand coup de rame.

« Rapide pour un vieux ! » marmonna Lenson

Erin de rage, donna un violent coup de pied sur son chapeau de pirate qui gisait à ses pieds :

« ET MERDE !!! (puis se tournant vers Jack)…faut toujours que t'arrive au mauvais moment !! »

Mais la moue fâché qui recouvrait son visage, se transforma en un sourire, un sourire qui se voulait gêner, gêner par le faite, que du jour au lendemain elle avait disparu, laissant sur le cœur de Jack la disparition de deux choses qui lui étaient cher…même si une des deux n'était qu'abstraite d'une certaine manière….


End file.
